Cartoon exclusives
In the course of storytelling, the writers and artists of the cartoon chose to include more characters, vehicles, and locations than were available as toys. In fact, the abundance of non-toys on the show demonstrates that the writers were not merely intent on creating a 22-minute commercial. While most of these "exclusives" made only one appearance, a few were used repeatedly on the program. Characters G.I. Joe *Colonel Sharp (also spelled "Sharpe"): :Until General Hawk came on board, G. I. Joe took its orders from the Colonel. The gravelly-voiced Sharp had grey hair and glasses, and wore a beige officer's uniform. Sharp thought very highly of the G. I. Joe team but tended to be pessimistic in crisis situations. Colonel Sharp spoke 46 lines in 11 episodes, with 12 total appearances: The Revenge of Cobra parts 2 and 3, Cobra Stops the World, Cobra's Candidate (voice only), The Synthoid Conspiracy, Part I and II, The Germ, Captives of Cobra (Part II), The Wrong Stuff, Pit of Vipers, The Invaders, and Skeletons in the Closet. Voice provided by Dave Hall. *Admiral Ledger: :The admiral was the cartoon's officer in command of the USS Flagg, replacing the figure Keel-Haul. Describing himself, he says, "Old Navy is just what I am, ma'am. I've been at sea so long, whales ask me for directions." Except in "Excalibur," Ledger always had a thick, grey beard. He was heavyset and typically wore an officer's hat, white collared shirt with tie, and dark blue pants. Ledger spoke 45 lines in 9 episodes, with 10 total appearances: The Pyramid of Darkness Part 2, 4 and 5, The Synthoid Conspiracy, Parts I & II, Pit of Vipers, Computer Complications, Raise the Flagg!, and part 3 of G.I. Joe: The Movie. Voice provided by Hal Rayle. :The Admiral in Excalibur is likely a completely different character, as he looks completely different and is voiced by Gregg Berger. *Sparks: :The Joes' other communications officer and computer expert. Sparks was one of the youngest members of the Joe team and was never assigned to missions. His uniform was a light green helmet (usually with headset), light green shirt with chest pockets, dark green pants, a backpack with two antennas on the left side, and either a brown vest or brown shoulder straps. By the second season, Sparks had retired from G.I. Joe and was working at a television station. Sparks spoke 18 lines in 5 episodes: The Revenge of Cobra parts 1, 2, and 5, Cobra Stops the World, and Grey Hairs and Growing Pains. A character looking like Sparks but in a grey uniform appears in Arise, Serpentor, Arise! (Part 2). Voice provided by Gregg Berger. Sparks finally appeared in comic book form in 2006's Special Missions: Manhattan and became a major character for the remainder of G.I. Joe: America's Elite. A figure based on the character was released at the 2007 convention. *Big Lob: :This character was one of G.I. Joe: The Movie's Rawhides and as such was intended to be one of the regulars in Sunbow's third season. The enthusiastic African-American youth spoke almost entirely in sports analogies and appeared to specialize in light explosives. Big Lob was exceptionally tall and wore a red basketball shirt (#14) with white trim, light brown pants, and brown accessories: a waist belt, a grenade belt across his chest, a knife strapped to his right leg, and short boots. Big Lob spoke 17 lines and appeared in parts 2-5 of the Movie. Voice provided by Brad Sanders. *Taeko (also spelled "Teiko"): :Taeko was one of the Joes' martial arts trainees under the tutoring of Bazooka and Quick Kick. Her specialty was throwing stars. She spoke 15 lines in Cobra Quake. She was given a full name -- Teiko Sasaki -- in G.I. Joe vs. Cobra: The Essential Guide. *Alice: :Alice was an aircraft mechanic at G. I. Joe Headquarters. She periodically helped change the security codes on the SkyStrikers. Alice had long, dark hair, a low voice with a Southern accent, and a dark green worksuit. She spoke 2 lines in Lasers in the Night. *Greenshirts: :Variously referred to by viewers as greenshirts, Joe grunts, generic Joes, or extras. These soldiers acted as part of the Joe team but shared common uniforms and were never named in the episodes. Greenshirts basically had the top half of the figure Zap's uniform (light green helmet and shirt with brown straps with a horizontal support), plus dark green pants and a brown belt and boots. Greenshirts spoke 13 lines in 6 episodes, with 57 total appearances. Their speaking episodes were The Revenge of Cobra part 5, Cobra's Creatures, The Phantom Brigade, The Viper is Coming, Lasers in the Night, and The Germ. *Frogmen: :The G.I. Joe depth suit was similar to the figure Torpedo's uniform, but yellow with black trim. It also had white shoulder straps with a horizontal support, and green-lensed goggles attached to the hood. The gloves and swim fins were yellow. Regular Joe team members such as Clutch and Lady Jaye wore these suits in 5 episodes: A Real American Hero part 3, The Traitor, Part I and II, Eau De Cobra, and Memories of Mara. Generic or unidentified Joes wore them in 4 others: The Gamesmaster, Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent, Worlds Without End (Part II), and Memories of Mara. In addition, Wet-Suit (RAH) was mistakenly drawn and/or colored as if wearing a yellow frogman suit in Last Hour to Doomsday, Computer Complications, The Rotten Egg, and Glamour Girls. :Joes wore all-black suits in There's No Place Like Springfield (Part I), green ones in Last Hour to Doomsday, and outfits similar to Wet-Suit's in The Rotten Egg. Lady Jaye sometimes had her own swimsuit, as seen in Memories of Mara. *Paratroopers: :Generic paratroopers (blueshirts?) wore light blue flight suits with a white helmet and straps, and a white parachute pack. Their breath masks were white as well. These uniforms appeared in Battle for the Train of Gold and Money to Burn. *Pilots: :SkyStriker pilots wore green outfits with white belts and other equipment in There's No Place Like Springfield (Part I). Pilots are seen wearing Ace's uniform in Computer Complications. In Not a Ghost of a Chance, Scarlett and a number of generic Joes piloting Conquest X-30s wore blue and gray flight suits similar to Slip-Stream's uniform. *Jungle troopers: :Generic Joes are seen wearing camouflage uniforms in The Revenge of Cobra part 3 and Satellite Down, both in jungle locations. Views of model sheets for these characters can be seen here, simply labeled "Generic Joe II". *Trainees: :Also of note are the trainees in Cobra Quake, who wore a simple white martial arts outfit with belt. Cobra *Pythona: :Pythona was Cobra-La's emissary to Cobra. She infiltrated the Terror Drome to contact Serpentor and later led a Dreadnok attempt to rescue him. She was last seen falling into the Abyss of Oblivion while fighting Jinx Pythona was bald except for a long, black topknot, wore long earrings, and had reptilian eyes. Her outfit was a purple, skin-tight assemblage of biological tissue and crustacean armor. She also had a black cloak that concealed her appearance. Pythona's fingernails could extend and emit acid, allowing her to tear through any non-electrified barrier. Pythona spoke 13 lines and appeared in parts 1, 2, 3, and 5 of the Movie. Voice provided by Jennifer Darling. *Colonel Slash: :Named for the scar on his right cheek, Col. Slash was an investigator working for Cobra. He tracked Shipwreck and Snake-Eyes from a Cobra cube factory to the Snake Club, but he lost them when performer Satin helped them escape. Slash had a slim moustache and wore a grey hat and light brown trench coat over a black shirt and brown pants. He spoke 18 lines in The Pyramid of Darkness parts 2 and 3. Probably voiced by Bill Morey. *Mutated Cobra Commander: :When Cobra Commander was exposed to Cobra-La's mutation spores, his skin turned yellow-brown and he began turning into a snake. During his transformation he retained the numerous eyes that resulted from an earlier accident in his pre-Cobra years. In this form, though he gradually went insane, he aided the Joes in their assault on Cobra-La's ice dome. The mutated Cobra Commander appeared in parts 4 and 5 of the Movie. Cobra Commander also appeared as a nobleman in part 3 of the Movie. *Cobra masterminds: :While it often resorted to kidnapping, Cobra occasionally found scientists and criminals who shared their evil goals. :* Dr. Lucifer created the animal-control device Hi-Freq (20 lines in Cobra's Creatures; John Stephenson). :* Dr. Marks oversaw brainwashing (10 lines in Captives of Cobra Corey Burton). :* Dr. Fillmoss created an ebony ray weapon (3 lines in An Eye for an Eye; Johnny Haymer?). :* Leatherneck's old nemesis Buck McCann led the Cobra Elite Corps Academy (46 lines in The Rotten Egg; Richard Gautier). :* Madame Veil desired to have a model's face transferred to hers (13 lines in Glamour Girls; Mary McDonald-Lewis?). :* The criminal Pierre LaFonte helped Cobra Commander direct a tournament to find an assassin to kill Serpentor (22 lines in Ninja Holiday). :* One of LaFonte's best fighters was André Velocité, whom Sgt. Slaughter nicknamed "Frenchie." (3 lines). *Other Cobra agents: :* Lt. Clay Moore was a Cobra who was jealous of Dusty during his apparent defection (3 lines in The Traitor (Part II)). The 2007 figure Lt. Clay Moore is based on this character. :* The actor Mr. C was a staple of Cobra's television network (3 lines in The Wrong Stuff; Peter Cullen). :* Solicitor Nichols was working for the Baroness when he led Lady Jaye to Destro's manor house. Fans speculate that he may have been Firefly (1 line in Skeletons in the Closet; Gregg Berger). :* Crimson Guard Cadet Deming oversaw Shipwreck as a nurse and conducted his interrogation (19 lines in There's No Place Like Springfield Parts I & II). Her uniform resembled that of a Crimson Guard, but was blue. :* Mike Randall and Sheila McDermott were cadets for the Cobra Elite Corps (15 and 27 lines respectively, The Rotten Egg; Hank Garrett? and Susan Blu). :* B. A. LaCarre was a chef aboard Cobra's helicarrier when it crashed and sank into the ocean (44 lines in Raise the Flagg!, Richard Gautier). :* Raven was a top-notch Strato-Viper who questioned her loyalty when she was marooned with Slip-Stream at an abandoned Cobra lab (63 lines in In the Presence of Mine Enemies). *Cobra scientists: :The generic Cobra scientist wore a face mask like that of a Cobra or Cobra Officer, and a white labcoat with Cobra emblems on the pockets. These scientists appeared in 4 episodes: The Gamesmaster, Lasers in the Night, Captives of Cobra I, and Eau de Cobra. *Cobra frogmen: :Prior to the introduction of Eels, the Cobra swimsuit was red with white stripes on the sleeves and black swim fins. The oxygen tank and blue-lensed goggles were also red. Cobra frogmen appeared in 2 episodes: A Real American Hero part 2 and Spell of the Siren. Destro also wore one of these outfits in The Pyramid of Darkness part 4. *Cobra technicians: :Some Cobra technicians wore tight blue outfits with red gloves and boots, along with a headset and green visor. These appeared in 2 episodes: Where the Reptiles Roam and Worlds Without End, Part I. *Cobra slavemaster: :In Cobra's early days, slaves were kept in line by a slavemaster. He wore dark blue pants with a grey, spiked belt. He had no shirt, and his head was covered with a black hood similar to Cobra Commander's. We see this outfit in 2 episodes: A Real American Hero parts 2 and 5. *Cobra factory worker: :"Snakelings" at Cobra's cube production factory wore grey uniforms. The shirt was light grey, with black armbands and gloves, and the pants and vest were dark grey with a large, red Cobra emblem on the chest. There were also a black cap, belt, and boots. Shipwreck and Snake-Eyes used these outfits to hide when they infiltrated the factory. The uniforms appeared in 2 episodes: The Pyramid of Darkness parts 2 and 3. *Other Cobra troops: :* Shock troops with white space suits destroyed a Joe satellite in A Real American Hero part 2. :* Trainees with Cobra uniforms and black hoods appeared in Countdown for Zartan. :* We saw Cobras in t-shirts at an R&R facility in The Viper is Coming. :* Cobra Quake featured several ninjas in Storm Shadow's uniform. :* The Baroness in an alternative universe had a double agent named Leila in Worlds Without End, Part I. She wore a blue Cobra trooper helmet with no mask, and a blue outfit with white segmented boots and gloves. :* Cobra surgeons wore grey scrubs with Cobra emblems on the chest in Memories of Mara. :* Last Hour to Doomsday had special uniforms for Cobra pilots. :* Computer Complications featured an armorer wearing a skin-tight blue suit and hood with a Cobra emblem on the chest. :* Cobra used black-suited ninjas in Ninja Holiday. :* In the episode Not a Ghost of a Chance, a submarine commander's uniform resembles the Baroness' blue outfit from A Real American Hero, with red legs and sleeves. :* Firebat mechanics wore blue worksuits and caps in part 1 of the Movie. :* Cobra-La citizens wore orange outfits and had bald heads in parts 3-5 of the Movie. Others *U.S. Navy sailors: :Members of the Navy usually appeared on the USS Flagg in its featured episodes. They wore blue shirts in the first season and white in the second season. Sailors appeared in 12 episodes: TPOD parts 2, 4, and 5, Battle for the Train of Gold, Cobra's Candidate, The Synthoid Conspiracy II, Excalibur, Memories of Mara, There's No Place Like Springfield I-II, Sink the Montana, and Grey Hairs and Growing Pains. *U.S. Army soldiers: :G.I. Joe Headquarters and other military installations were often guarded by MPs. These appeared in at least 7 episodes: ARAH part 1, The Synthoid Conspiracy I-II, Captives of Cobra I, An Eye for an Eye, Cold Slither, and Not a Ghost of a Chance. Soldiers on parade at West Point also appeared in The Viper Is Coming. Other soldiers appeared in ARAH part 4, TROC part 2, Battle for the Train of Gold, and Twenty Questions *U.S. military officers: :* General Franks was in charge of funding for G. I. Joe. (33 lines, The Synthoid Conspiracy I-II, John Stephenson). :* His assistant in those episodes, General Howe, spoke only 2 distinct lines (Pat Fraley?) :* Gen. Stack was in command of Fort Knox and spoke 9 lines in Battle for the Train of Gold (Stan Jones?). :* In Memories of Mara, Capt. Hunt and his USS Trogon helped search for the lost Cmdr. Jordan and his submarine, the Nerka. Jordan demonstrated his loyalty by withstanding Cobra interrogation and risking his ship to wait for Shipwreck to rescue Mara. Hunt spoke 7 lines; Jordan spoke 8. :* Adm. George Latimer commanded the USS Montana and briefly defected to Cobra (37 lines in Sink the Montana; John Stephenson). :* Admiral Overton didn't think much of the USS Montana and her captain in that episode (12 lines; Pat Fraley). :* Not a Ghost of a Chance revolved around the search for two downed Air Force pilots, Frank Sullivan and Ron Michaels. Major Evans was Lady Jaye's co-pilot in that episode. Sullivan spoke 12 lines and Michaels (Neil Ross) spoke 17. :* The grey-suited guards and technicians working at the security lab in part 4 of the Movie were also with the US military. *The world's brightest minds: :There were many scientists and other experts who were either captured by Cobra, assisted G.I. Joe, or were impersonated by one team or the other. Among these are: :* Dr. Vandermeer (19 in ARAH parts 1, 2, 4, and 5; Michael Bell) :* Prof. Attila (6 in Cobra's Creatures; B. J. Ward) :* Dr. Emil Mettier (12 in Countdown for Zartan) :* Dr. Shakur (8 in Jungle Trap; Stan Jones?) :* Dr. Johannsen and Dr. Entwhistle (3 and 11 in Haul Down the Heavens) :* MacIntosh (14 in Satellite Down; Michael Bell) :* an unnamed bacteriologist (9 in The Germ, Michael Bell) :* Dr. Blackstone (6 in Spell of the Siren) :* Prof. Bullock (6 in The Greenhouse Effect) :* Dr. Hibbentrope (4 in The Funhouse; Chris Latta) :* Prof. Braxton (24 in Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent) :* Dr. Morita (1 in Cobra Quake) :* Dr. Massey (13 in Primordial Plot; Michael Bell) :* Dr. Nancy Winters (25 in Hearts and Cannons) :* Dr. Marsh (13 in The Gods Below) :* Dr. Hamler (6 in The Pit of Vipers; Stan Jones) :* Prof. Mullaney (35 in There's No Place Like Springfield I-II, Joe's Night Out; Michael Bell) :* Dr. Windigos (5 in Iceberg Goes South, Buster Jones) :* Dr. Jeremy Penser (32 in My Brother's Keeper; Neil Ross). *Help in Cobra territory: * Selena (19 in ARAH parts 1-5) and Ramar (3 in ARAH 1, 4, and 5; Arthur Burghardt) were Cobra slaves who aided Duke and Scarlett. :* Honda Lou West owned a trucking company whose vehicles were stolen by Cobra (12 lines in TROC parts 3-5; Sally Julian). :* Satin was a lounge singer at The Snake Club who helped Shipwreck and Snake-Eyes escape (30 lines in TPOD parts 3-5; Ketty Lester). She knew, and was captured along with, Low-Light's sister Una in Glamour Girls. Her song was replayed in the background of Joe's Night Out. :* Mara defected after a failed amphibious-trooper experiment left her unable to breathe out of water (48 lines in Memories of Mara, There's No Place Like Springfield I-II). :* Mahiya Windigos was an old friend of Iceberg; who was subjected to her father's mutation experiments. (32 lines in Iceberg Goes South, Nightmare Assault) *Show business: :* Hector Ramirez was a Geraldo-like character whose television show, Twenty Questions, occasionally sought to inform the public on G.I. Joe. He spoke 42 lines in 4 episodes: Twenty Questions, The Traitor II, Sins of Our Fathers, and Not a Ghost of a Chance. Voice provided by Neil Ross. :* Ramirez was accompanied by his cameraman Tom (3 lines; Frank Welker) and anti-military activist Arnold (13 lines; Michael Bell). Arnold was actually the Baroness in disguise. :* Hollywood director George Lanceberg worked on both The G. I. Joe Story and a Dreadnok music video (37 lines in Lights! Camera! Cobra!, Cold Slither; Corey Burton). :* The producer of The G.I. Joe Story was Marty Goldblatt (14 lines in Lights! Camera! Cobra!). *The Joes' families: :* Airborne's telekinetic brother Tommy, along with fire-creating Carmandy and a Hawaiian girl who could travel outside her body, were captured by Cobra in Operation Mind Menace. (Tommy 13 lines, Michael Horton; Carmandy 7 lines, Michael Bell; Girl 1 line, Mona Marshall) :* Roadblock's uncle and aunt, Caleb and Sarah Bronson, were taken in by a Cobra plot to cover the US with nuclear launch sites under the guise of fast food restaurants (7 lines each in Red Rocket's Glare; Buster Jones and Mary McDonald-Lewis?). :* Cobra also brainwashed thirteen Joe family members in Captives of Cobra I-II: Quick Kick's father (5 lines) and mother Mi Hai (2 lines); Scarlett's father Patrick O'Hara (8 lines) and her brothers Brian (2 lines), Shawn (2 lines), and Frank (3 lines); Thunder's father (7 lines), mother Flo (2 lines), and sister Chrissy (3 lines); Shipwreck's nephew Jesse (9 lines); Spirit's grandfather (9 lines) and cousin Vena (4 lines); and Barbecue's father (5 lines). That episode also introduced Shoo-Shoo, an alligator owned by Gung-Ho's 137-member clan. :* Also in Captives of Cobra, we learned that Barbecue has a surviving mother, and Shipwreck has an aunt and an uncle who is called Al is There's No Place Like Springfield I. :* Alpine makes reference to his Uncle Oscar (possibly only in jest) in Twenty Questions. :* Dusty's mother Gladys and her housekeeper Mrs. Vasquez appeared in The Traitor I-II (8 and 9 lines respectively). :* Flint discovered a Cobra plot while visiting his cousin Ted Harris in Flint's Vacation (6 lines). Ted's wife, son, and daughter were unnamed in that episode. :* Shipwreck was led to believe a synthoid named Althea was his daughter (17 lines in There's No Place Like Springfield I-II). :* Low-Light's sister Una and her friend Satin were models (21 and 9 lines in Glamour Girls). We also hear the voice of Low-Light's dad in Nightmare Assault (4 lines). :* Lifeline's father and his sister Stephanie were at Stephanie's wedding in Second Hand Emotions (11 and 13 lines). Stephanie married a man called Peter (1 line). :* Finally, Cross-Country is known to have an Aunt Hazel (Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep). *Other "good guys" and neutral characters: :* Sheik Ali worked with the Joes in Cobra Soundwaves. :* Thunder's old friend Spencer Murphy lent his horses to the Joes to chase down Cobra (4 lines in Battle for the Train of Gold; Bill Morey). :* A street gang called the Rogues led by Pilar Vasquez and Rick turned against Cobra when Pilar's brother Tito was in danger (19, 7, and 14 lines in Cobra's Candidate). :* The man who won the election in Cobra's Candidate, Whittier Greenway, did not actually appear in that episode. :* Madeline Henderhaunch was a wealthy client who negotiated with Extensive Enterprises for Cobra currency (14 lines in Money to Burn; Mary McDonald-Lewis). :* Harvey Lathrop was an obsessed prize-winning gardener (15 lines in The Greenhouse Effect). :* The Joes helped officers Tolbukin and Ivan defend their munitions factory from Cobra (8 and 3 lines respectively, in The Phantom Brigade). :* The Viper created much confusion (8 lines in The Viper Is Coming). :* Quick Kick's girlfriend Amber was a suspected spy (42 lines in Lasers in the Night). Her friend's name was Sandy (9 lines). :* A boy named Jimmy helped the Joes track down Cobra's metal monster (12 lines in Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent; Mary McDonald-Lewis). :* Mr. Smiler might not have been evil, but he was no close friend of Dusty's (5 lines in The Traitor I). :* The mysterious Beemish warned about the theft of a sword (7 lines in Excalibur; Michael Bell). :* Herb and Martha owned a store near the abandoned Joe Headquarters (6 and 2 lines in Worlds Without End I). :* Socrates Airtes, the world's richest bachelor, fell in love with the Baroness (10 lines in Eau de Cobra; Michael Bell). :* Charles Fairmont sought revenge against Cobra (44 lines in An Eye for an Eye; Johnny Haymer). His daughter's name was Sally (3 lines). :* King Ali Razuli Jabal helped Footloose and Dusty (18 lines in Hearts and Cannons; Michael Bell). :* Senator Flim pulled some strings for Duke as head of the Aeronautics and Space Committee (7 lines in The Wrong Stuff). :* Russian Capt. Lukrov helped end Cobra domination of Alaska (7 lines in The Great Alaskan Land Rush; Michael Bell). :* Leatherneck taught discipline to dust children Jefferson Davis Chu (12 lines), Mai Li (13 lines), Stephen (6 lines), and Lien (2 lines) in Let's Play Soldier. The innkeeper in that episode was Mr. Nuen (7 lines). :* When tycoon Owen Van Mark refused to work with Cobra, they used his daughter Brittany's fascination with Lifeline to their advantage (12 and 39 lines in The Million Dollar Medic; Corey Burton and Susan Blu). :* Shipwreck read stories to orphans Jenny and Bobby after he "shot down" their orphanage (27 and 16 lines in Once Upon a Joe). :* Timothy Penser helped redeem his bitter brother (19 lines in My Brother's Keeper; Michael Horton). :* Actress Donna Dasher and NFL star Brett Tinker hawked age control formula for Cobra (13 and 9 lines in Grey Hairs and Growing Pains; Lisa Raggio and Frank Welker). :* Sgt. Slaughter enlisted the aide of King Augeas and his warriors (5 lines in G. I. Joe and the Golden Fleece). :* Holly and her friends Madeline and Cindy went on an adventurous date with Dial-Tone, Leatherneck, and Wet-Suit (7, 5, and 5 lines in Joe's Night Out). *Other "bad guys": :* Robert Harper was a Cobra-sponsored candidate in New York's mayoral election (15 lines in Cobra's Candidate; Michael Bell). :* Mr. Queeg was an Extensive Enterprises sales agent who bought back failed drive-ins for Cobra's use (6 lines in Red Rocket's Glare; John Stephenson?). :* The Gamesmaster and Coco tormented Joe and Cobra alike (24 and 2 lines in The Gamesmaster). :* The farmer's daughter Mary Belle charmed Wild Bill but turned out to be the Baroness (4 lines in Where the Reptiles Roam). :* Gerky Potemkin thought he owned Alaksa and had a fondness for platinum bathtubs (14 lines in The Great Alaskan Land Rush). :* Super-secret agent Matthew Burke saved the world "single-handedly" with the help of several Joes (38 lines in The Spy Who Rooked Me; Neil Ross). :* Falcon's girlfriend Heather was actually Zarana (8 lines in part 2 of the Movie; Lisa Raggio). *Monsters, ghosts, and other weird stuff: :* Giant undersea tubeworms caused havoc in ARAH part 3. :* Fatal Fluffies helped Dreadnoks control Space Station Delta in TPOD parts 1-5. :* Apelike primords inhabit the African jungle and prefer life without television in Satellite Down. :* Cobra Commander tried to control the ghosts of Roman, Mongolian, and American warriors in The Phantom Brigade. The ghost of the American's girlfriend Jenny was also briefly seen. :* The Egyptian gods encountered by Joes and Cobras in The Gods Below were Osiris, Set, Horus, Buto, Thoth, Maat, Amon-Ra, Sekhet, and Anubis. :* Zartan impersonated an alien in The Invaders, and other extraterrestrials were heard but not seen in G. I. Joe and the Golden Fleece. :* A sabotaged genetics experiment produced a huge, red glop monster in ASA part 4. :* A giant octopus entertained Cobra's captives in Last Hour to Doomsday. :* Shipwreck's fairy-tale characters came to life in Once Upon a Joe. Among them were Leatherhead, Frog-Face, Shipshape, De Duke, the Fairy Stepmother (based on Zarana), an ugly giant who spoke like Elmer Fudd, and the ever-popular Princess Scarlett, Princess Jaye, and Princess Cover Girl. :* Serpentor's pet snake provided an antidote for his poisonous blood in My Favorite Things. :* A monster beneath Destro's ruined castle was unleashed on the Terror Drome in Sins of Our Fathers. :* One of Dr. Mindbender's experiments produced a green tentacled monster known as the bio-annihilator in In the Presence of Mine Enemies. :* The Marauders and other organisms of Cobra-La carried out Golobulus' orders in parts 4 and 5 of the Movie. Equipment G.I. Joe *Prototypes and resemblances: :* A submarine similar to the SHARC appeared in A Real American Hero part 2. It was larger and flatter, had a black canopy, and accommodated two Joes in the cockpit. In 2012, the G.I. Joe Field Manual confirmed them to be SHARC prototypes. :* A movie prop that was apparently a poor imitation of a Dragonfly was part of the set in Lights! Camera! Cobra! :* To transport a stealth jet, the Joes used a convoy truck that looked much like the Rolling Thunder in An Eye for an Eye. :* Green helicopters with two propellers may be classified as Tomahawk prototypes. They appeared in the Tomahawk commercial and in Last Hour to Doomsday. *Ground vehicles: :Of particular interest are the convoy truck in the opening of TROC part 1, the glacier sleds of TROC part 4, and the ATV used to transport explosive crystals in Captives of Cobra, Parts I & II. A green missile-launching jeep appears behind Junkyard in one shot of ASA part 3. The Renegades also had motorcycles in parts 3 and 4 of the Movie. *Aircraft: :* A common sight in the first season was a grey cargo jet used to transport personnel and vehicles. This was a necessity for storytelling purposes (unless you've got a MASS Device), but was never intended for production as a toy. It appeared in TROC part 5, TPOD part 2, Haul Down the Heavens, The Phantom Brigade, The Traitor Part I, Eau de Cobra, An Eye for an Eye, Hearts and Cannons, Pit of Vipers, The Great Alaskan Land Rush, Skeletons in the Closet, ASA parts 2 and 3, and Not a Ghost of a Chance. A green version appeared in Last Hour to Doomsday. :* The Joes also transported troops and cargo on helicopters in Captives of Cobra Part II and The Traitor Part I. :* Planes used for specialized purposes included Airtight's hypodermic jet in The Germ, a decoy passenger plane in Cobra Quake, a fusion-engine jet in An Eye for an Eye, and an escort jet in Last Hour to Doomsday. *Seacraft: :Noteworthy non-toy water vehicles include Torpedo's submarine in A Real American Hero Part 2, an inflatable motorized raft in Cobra Soundwaves, and a kayak in Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent. When the Joes approach Cobra's hideout in Cobra Stops the World, there are two silhouettes besides the WHALE that are too large to be SHARCs. These unidentified boats may be the troop landing craft seen in TROC part 3. *Stationary weapons: :Two different green missile launchers can be seen in the series; they are distinct from 1982's MMS. They appear in ARAH part 1 and ASA part 3. A blue cannon supplements the FLAK and the Whirlwind in The Synthoid Conspiracy I. *Utilities: :G.I. Joe satellites appear in ARAH part 2 and Satellite Down. Mountain climbers assist vehicles on rocky terrain in ARAH part 5. There is also a green crane in Haul Down the Heavens, a wrecking droid in Last Hour to Doomsday, and a group of robot subs in Computer Complications. Cobra *Prototypes and resemblances: :* Firebats were as common in the first season as in the second, but they were originally grey. These appear in 10 episodes: Lights! Camera! Cobra!, The Phantom Brigade, The Synthoid Conspiracy II, The Viper Is Coming, The Funhouse, Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent, Hearts and Cannons, Memories of Mara, There's No Place Like Springfield I, and Last Hour to Doomsday. Grey Firebats can also be seen in the commercial for the Triple Win Game. An additional Firebat in Spell of the Siren was grey with red fins. :* Prototypes of the Water Moccasin and Chameleon appeared in ARAH part 2 :* ARAH part 4 featured a Rattler prototype; its footage appeared in the Rattler commercials. In 2012, the G.I. Joe Field Manual named these craft VTOL skirmishers. :* A HISS in TPOD part 4 had two turrets instead of one, and several white HISSes appeared in The Gamesmaster. HISS tanks may also be fitted with cranes, as seen in Operation: Mind Menace. :* Cobra operates its own FLAKs in ARAH part 4, uses what look like Killer WHALEs to collect and transport oil in Spell of the Siren, and drives Snow Cats with Cobra emblems in The Million Dollar Medic. :* Spirit's grandfather and cousin are captured using green Ferrets in Captives of Cobra I. *Ground Vehicles: :* Cobra tunneling machines were essentially large, blue or purple boxes on treads, with a giant drill in front. Most famous was the Pit Viper that ripped apart Joe Headquarters in The Pit of Vipers. Others appeared in TROC part 4, Twenty Questions, ASA part 2, and The Spy Who Rooked Me. :* Rail vehicles seemed to be popular for Cobra. They had an enclosed minecar used by Snake Eyes (ARAH part 2), a factory subway (TPOD part 1), jet-propelled Track Reptiles (TPOD part 2), a train called the Cobra Bullet (Battle for the Train of Gold), and a booby-trapped amusement park ride called the Cobra Express (The Funhouse). :* Other Cobra vehicles included 3-wheelers (ARAH part 5, Hearts and Cannons), a grey jeep (Flint's Vacation), a cargo truck used for hauling slaves (Hearts and Cannons), the Plasma Cannon tank (Hearts and Cannons), and blue semis sporting the Cobra emblem (Cold Slither). *Aircraft: :* Like G. I. Joe, Cobra had a cargo jet. Cobra's had a red snake-head front and VTOL engines. It appeared in 12 episodes: TROC parts 1, 3, 4, and 5, TPOD parts 4 and 5, Operation Mind Menace, Red Rocket's Glare, The Synthoid Conspiracy I, ASA part 3, Last Hour to Doomsday, and Let's Play Soldier. In 2012, the G.I. Joe Field Manual named it the Vulture strategic airlift jet. :* Cobra used helicopters that looked somewhat like the Dragonfly in 9 episodes: ARAH part 1, TROC part 1, TPOD parts 2 and 5, Cobra's Creatures, Cobra Soundwaves, Cobra Stops the World, and The Traitor I-II. There were also double-prop helicopters in TROC parts 1 and 5, TPOD parts 2 and 3, and The Traitor I, which was named a Constrictor transport helicopter. :* Cobra's prize was a helicarrier that eventually crashed into the USS Flagg. It appeared in ARAH part 4, Captives of Cobra II, The Traitor II, Computer Complications, and Raise the Flagg! A similar look was used for the airship that appeared in the opening sequence of the Movie. In 2012, the G.I. Joe Field Manual named it the Trawler helicarrier air fortress. :* The Cobra mothership, shaped like a cobra's hood, was the focus of the opening sequence of season 1 and was destroyed in My Favorite Things. :* In early episodes, Cobra's Rattlers were supplemented by a faster, streamlined jet with triangular wings. These appeared in ARAH part 1, TROC part 1, and Cobra Stops the World. In 2012, the G.I. Joe Field Manual named them Diamondback air-to-air fighters. Even smaller jetcraft appeared in ARAH parts 4 and 5. :* Cobra also took to the air in jetpacks (TPOD part 2), a passenger plane used by Extensive Enterprises (Money to Burn), a grey helicopter (My Brother's Keeper), Destro's private jet (Sins of Our Fathers), and a rocket-propelled escape pod (Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep). :* Among the more exotic concepts were camouflaged rockets in TPOD part 5 and Worlds Without End I, and Cobra-La's airships and fighters in parts 3-5 of the Movie. *Seacraft: :* Most common in the water were Cobra submarines, which were light grey with a red Cobra head on top. They appeared in 9 episodes: ARAH part 3, Cobra Soundwaves, The Synthoid Conspiracy I, Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent, Eau de Cobra, Flint's Vacation, ASA part 2, Sink the Montana, and Nightmare Assault. A similar black submarine with a snake-mouth painted on the front appeared in Memories of Mara and In the Presence of Mine Enemies. In 2012, the G.I. Joe Field Manual named it a Riptide deep sea attack submarine. A blue and red submarine tank was used in The Most Dangerous Thing in the World. :* Tiny, dartlike one-man sea sleds were used for the Baroness' mission to recover the heavy water in ARAH part 3. The grey-and-black craft resembled Firebat cockpits with half-canopies, rectangular engines, and small fins. The Baroness also had a grey, spherical sub with four legs and a circular window. :* A round blue and red Cobra gunboat appeared in 4 episodes: TROC parts 3 and 4, TPOD part 4, and Excalibur. In 2012, the G.I. Joe Field Manual named this vessel the Urchin patrol torpedo boat. :* Cobra manta subs with names like Anger, Revenge, and Dagger appeared in Computer Complications, Raise the Flagg!, and Not a Ghost of a Chance. :* Other seacraft include sea sleds (ARAH part 3), Destro's aircraft carrier Valkyrie (The Synthoid Conspiracy II), a Cobra-La submarine (parts 1 and 2 of the Movie), and various yachts (The Traitor I, Eau de Cobra, The Pit of Vipers). *Stationary weapons: :* Cobra bases and troops were defended by a variety of weapons, such as hovering gun platforms (ARAH part 5), a tripod gun (Battle for the Train of Gold), and two different types of missile launcher (TROC opening sequence, The Gamesmaster). :* Experimental weapons were Cobra's specialty. They included the MASS Device and its Relay Star satellite (ARAH parts 1-5), the Weather Dominator (TROC parts 1, 2, and 5), a generator for the Pyramid of Darkness (TPOD part 5), the Cobra Dragon (TPOD part 5), a sonic weapon (Cobra Soundwaves), a cloaking device (Cobra Stops the World), the Vulcan Machine (Jungle Trap), a giant laser (Lasers in the Night), the Power Destroyer (An Eye for an Eye), a weapon to destroy all vegetation (Flint's Vacation), and the Voltronic Galaxidor, which coverted matter into antimatter (My Brother's Keeper). *Utilities: :The more ordinary Cobra vehicles include a mining crane (ARAH part 2), forklifts (TROC part 1, Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent, Raise the Flagg!), a red pushcart (TPOD part 2), and machines to transport and position the control cubes (TPOD part 3). *Robots: :From the beginning, Cobra was building automatons to do its dirty work. :* Maj. Bludd used spidery repair modules and spherical, floating search androids in the crystal mines (ARAH part 3). :* Some robots were used in battle, such as the grey combat robots in ARAH part 5, the larger blue one in TROC part 3, and the water robots in TPOD part 1. :* Robots could also be used for sport, such as the gladiator droid in ARAH part 4 and the mechanical crab in Cobra Soundwaves. :* Destro used special flying drones that could land in formation and raise an energy fence for protection (The Synthoid Conspiracy II). :* No listing would be complete without the mechanical sea monster that appeared in Bazooka Saw a Sea Serpent. Dreadnok *3-wheelers: :Dreadnoks were first seen riding three-wheeled vehicles, and the 3-wheeler was apparently Zartan's transport of choice. They are seen in the opening sequence of TROC, as well as TROC part 5, Worlds Without End II, and Cobra CLAWs Are Coming to Town. *Motorcycles: :Long before there was a Dreadnok Cycle toy, the Dreadnoks drove grey motorcycles in TROC part 5. The motorcycles were blue in Countdown for Zartan, Where the Reptiles Roam, The Rotten Egg, and Second Hand Emotions. They turned purple in ASA parts 1 and 5, The Spy Who Rooked Me, Second Hand Emotions, and part 1 of the Movie. Dreadnok motorcycles often had flames on the sides. *Other vehicles: :Dreadnoks drove patrol cars in Worlds Without End I and Flint's Vacation. Zartan also made use of armed bumper cars in TROC part 5. Other *Ground vehicles: :* Appearances of ordinary Army tanks, trucks, and jeeps include, but are not limited to, Countdown for Zartan, The Synthoid Conspiracy I-II, The Viper Is Coming, and The Great Alaskan Land Rush. :* The Oktober Guard used Russian jeeps (and helicopters) in The Invaders and The Great Alaskan Land Rush :* Also worth mentioning are Shipwreck's desert skiff (TROC parts 2 and 3, There's No Place Like Springfield II), Satin's van (TPOD part 4), Flint's red convertible (The Gamesmaster, Flint's Vacation), Wild Bill's cadillac (Where the Reptiles Roam), Thunder's motorcycle (Captives of Cobra I), Scarlett's car with her crossbow mounted on the hood (There's No Place Like Springfield I), and Heather's sports car (part 3 of the Movie). *Aircraft: :* The Joes borrowed a cropduster to no effect in The Germ, rode with the Oktober Guard in a surveillance plane (The Invaders), and searched for the downed Ghost stealth jet (Not a Ghost of a Chance). :* The Gamesmaster controlled a grey helicopter, a skywriting biplane, a one-man chopper, and a slingshot escape vehicle in The Gamesmaster. :* Space shuttles launch in TPOD part 1, The Wrong Stuff, and part 3 of the Movie. We also see Space Station Delta (TPOD parts 1-5), a flying saucer (The Invaders), and an elliptical UFO (G. I. Joe and the Golden Fleece). *Seacraft: :* Col. Sharp rides through the swamps on a hovercraft in TROC part 1. :* Naval vessels included submarines (Memories of Mara, The Invaders), a search vessel answering to the callsign "Antagonize" (Memories of Mara), the battleship USS Montana (Sink the Montana), and the USS Constitution. :* Older craft included a Norse sailing vessel (TPOD part 5), and the Russian ship Romanov (The Great Alaskan Land Rush). :* The Gamesmaster had his own gunboats in The Gamesmaster. *High-tech and automated equipment: :* The Gamesmaster also had a metal dinosaur, a giant push mower, a hydraulic missile works, and countless toy soldiers (The Gamesmaster). :* Cobra took control of a solar satellite in Where the Reptiles Roam. :* Joes and Cobras fought over the Broadcast Energy Transmitter in parts 1, 4, and 5 of the Movie. Bases G.I. Joe *Arctic Environmental Research Base: :Beach Head, Iceberg, and others spent some time here near Dr. Windigos' tropodome (Iceberg Goes South). *Pittsburgh Weapons Depot: :Hawk and Scarlett led a team of Joes in armor testing here (Second Hand Emotions). *The Slaughterhouse: :The Sarge trained his renegades in this conglomeration of airplane, boat, and tank parts surrounded by an obstacle course (part 4 of the Movie). *Other Bases: :Most other Joe outposts in the series appeared only as landing strips, collections of vehicles, or portable camps. Cobra *Cobra Temple: :Before the Terror Drome, the most commonly seen enemy headquarters was called the Cobra Temple. It appeared in 10 episodes: TROC parts 1-5, Battle for the Train of Gold, The Funhouse, The Traitor I-II, and Eau de Cobra. It may or may not be the same as Temple Alpha, which was seen in an imagined flashback in There's No Place Like Springfield I. *Cobra temples: :Cobra also operated other bases around the world which were referred to as temples or have a similar architecture. They often were shaped like ziggurats or had serpentine architecture. Among these are the original temple (ARAH parts 1-3 and 5), one hidden behind a waterfall (TPOD parts 1, 4, and 5), a desert base with a snake head made of rock (Cobra Soundwaves, The Greenhouse Effect), a training camp (Countdown for Zartan), a snake tower (Cobra Stops the World), a riverside base in India (Jungle Trap), a Cobra/EE headquarters (Red Rocket's Glare), a temple in the Rocky Mountains (Money to Burn), a training camp on Easter Island (Operation Mind Menace), a South American temple (The Funhouse), two abandoned outposts (The Pit of Vipers, Cold Slither), and the Coil facility (Into Your Tent I Will Silently Creep). *Enterprise Tower: :After EE's twin towers in Enterprise City revealed themselves to be a disguised rocket in TPOD part 5, Extensive Enterprises occupied the tallest building in the world, possibly the Sears Tower in Chicago, but generally agreed to be located in New York. The building appeared in 8 episodes: Red Rocket's Glare, Money to Burn, The Greenhouse Effect, The Viper Is Coming, The Wrong Stuff, The Invaders, Cold Slither, and The Great Alaskan Land Rush. A different skyscraper was called Cobra Headquarters in Spell of the Siren. *Bayou World Park: :This base was essentially an armed amusement park that served as a hideout for Zartan and his Dreadnoks in TROC part 5. *Cobra-La Ice Dome: :This ice dome in the Himalayas gave shelter to Cobra-La for thousands of years as they plotted to retake the earth from humans. It was surrounded by a grove of spore-launching fungusoids and had an entrance guarded by carnal trees (parts 3 and 5 of the Movie). *Ocean bases: :Cobra had an affinity for undersea headquarters. These typically looked like domed cities, as in TPOD part 1, Spell of the Siren, and Flint's Vacation. Others appeared in Memories of Mara and The Pit of Vipers. A similar concept was a domed base on the ocean surface in Cobra Stops the World. *Island bases: :Before Cobra Island, there was a ringed island base (The Synthoid Conspiracy II), a headquarters called Snake Island (Lasers in the Night), and a dinosaur island base (Primordial Plot). *Research facilities: :Cobra developed and tested its secrets in places like Dr. Lucifer's castle (Cobra's Creatures), a base near the Aurora Borealis (Haul Down the Heavens), a South American jungle base (Red Rocket's Glare), a Carpathian castle (The Phantom Brigade), a Texas computer station (Where the Reptiles Roam), a hideout in the Mojave Desert (Captives of Cobra I), another in Japan (Cobra Quake), yet another in Madagascar (Eau de Cobra), an Arabian weapons range (Hearts and Cannons), a Himalayan headquarters and a space station (The Wrong Stuff), Dr. Mindbender's personal lab (My Brother's Keeper), a factory-like building near Pittsburgh (Second Hand Emotions), and an abandoned bioengineering lab (In the Presence of Mine Enemies) *Special-purpose locations: :Cobra also built the computer facility Watchdog (The Pit of Vipers), ran the Cobra Elite Corps Academy (The Rotten Egg), stored Serpentor's treasures in an imperial archive (My Favorite Things), and operated a martial arts building in Manila (Ninja Holiday). *Other bases: :A Cobra base that looks much like Joe Headquarters appears in the ARAH opening sequence. Other bases are seen in Operation Mind Menace, The Gamesmaster, The Viper Is Coming, Excalibur, An Eye for an Eye, and Once Upon a Joe. Some bases' exteriors were never shown or were hidden underground or inside mountains, as in Twenty Questions and Lasers in the Night. Category:Lists Category:A Real American Hero characters Category:Non-toy characters Category:Image Needed